Unpredictable Day (KrisKai)
by flamintsqueen
Summary: Di sela-sela hari monoton yang kita lewati, ada saatnya muncul hari tak terduga yang membawa perubahan dalam hidup kita / summary gaje / KRISKAI EXO


**UNPREDICTABLE DAY**

**Cast : KrisKai (Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin)**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Warning : cerita membosankan, awas ngantuk~**

**NB : Ide cerita pasaran tapi asli bikinan sendiri. Maaf bila ada typo~**

.

.

**Jika tidak suka genre atau couple pairing ini, silahkan keluar dari cerita ini**

.

_Happy Reading ^.^_

_._

_Terkadang disela-sela hari membosankan yang kita lewati_

_akan muncul hari yang tak terduga,_

_dan akan lebih menyenangkan bila hari tak terduga itu_

_membawa kebahagiaan baru dalam hidup kita._

**.**

**.**

"Silahkan menikmati pesanannya, Tuan" ucap Jongin sopan sambil tersenyum manis pada sesosok namja tampan. Namja yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengunjungi kafe Sweet Star, tempat Jongin bekerja sampingan. Namja blonde dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang beraura pangeran.

"Cukup panggil aku Kris hyung saja. Tidakkah aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin?" ujar namja tampan yang ternyata bernama Kris itu. Keseringan Kris mengunjungi kafe itu membuat mereka akhirnya saling berkenalan, meskipun hanya bertukar nama.

"Tapi itu terdengar tidak sopan. Bagaimanapun tuan adalah pelanggan yang harus dihormati" jawab Jongin.

"Tidak akan ada yang menghukummu hanya karena kau memanggilku seperti itu. Hmm?"

"Huffft, baiklah.. selamat menikmati…. Kris hyung" ucap Jongin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ya, dengan senang hati" Kris membalas senyuman itu.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam. Kafe Sweet Star sudah siap tutup. Jongin saat ini sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Tadi si Kris itu memperhatikanmu lagi. Sepertinya dia tertarik denganmu" ujar Lay, teman kerja Jongin di kafe itu. Saat ini keduanya sedang beres-beres di ruang istirahat untuk bersiap pulang.

"Aniya, kurasa kau salah lihat hyung. Dia hanya melihat pemandangan sekitar" ucap Jongin kalem.

"Aigoo, kau ini. Kau itu manis, jangan terlalu pesimis. Dan lagipula terakhir aku memeriksa, kesehatan mataku baik-baik saja jadi apa yang aku lihat itu benar adanya" yakin Lay.

"Hyung bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana orientasi seksualnya, bagaimana hyung bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu" kata Jongin masih mengelak/

"Aissh, kau ini. Tatapannya Jongin! Tatapannya! Auranya berubah saat menatapmu, seakan ia dikelilinya bunga-bunga berterbangan disekitarnya, tersenyum dengan semerbaknya" Lay berusaha meyakinkan Jongin lagi, kali ini dengan kalimat _fluffy_-nya.

"Dilihat dari luar saja dia sudah terlihat sebagai sosok sempurna, tak mungkin dia tertarik dengan orang biasa sepertiku. Terlebih lagi diluar sana pasti banyak yang lebih pantas bersanding dengannya" terang Jongin. Tapi entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa sakit dalam dirinya saat mengucapkan itu.

"Perasaan tertarik tidak hadir karena kita berderajat sama, tapi itu timbul begitu saja tanpa kita tahu alasannya" ucap Lay yang menyontek dari _quote_ pasaran di drama-drama yang ia tonton.

Jongin hanya hanya diam saja tak menanggapi perkataan Lay. Entah menghiraukan atau justru memikirkan akan kebenaran kata-kata Lay.

Keterdiaman Jongin membuat Lay bertanya padanya, "Lalu perasaanmu sendiri bagaimana? Apakah kau tertarik padanya? Sejak kau putus dari Yunho hyung, kau tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun lagi. Kau jadi terlihat kesepian. Aku rasa si Kris itu memiliki aura yang mirip dengan mantanmu itu"

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah mengobrol banyak dengan ….. Kris hyung (lidah Jongin masih terasa aneh saat menyebut namanya), jadi aku tidak bisa menilainya. Tapi… kurasa akan menyenangkan bila bisa mengobrol dengannya" ucap Jongin sambil menerawang. "Tapi… aku merasa jarak kita terbentang jauh, aku rasa umur kita juga terpaut Jauh."

Ya, Jongin masih menduduki bangku SMA kelas 2, dia masih 18 tahun saat ini. Sedangkan Kris sudah berusia 24 tahun, sudah menjadi pekerja mapan (Jongin mengetahui usia Kris dari yeoja-yeoja yang menggosipkan Kris di Kafe).

"Aigooo, sudah berkali-kali aku bilang janganlah terlalu pesimis. Akan selalu ada kejutan terduga dalam hidup kita. Dan tidakkah kau melihat berita? Di negara barat sana saja banyak sekali artis yang berpacaran dengan seseorang yang terpaut lebih dari 10 tahun dibawahnya. Kalian hanya berbeda 6 tahun. Itu bukanlah jarak yang jauh" Lay kembali meyakinkan Jongin.

"Lalu hyung ingin berbuat apa dengan hal itu?" tanya Jongin

"Mungkin kau bisa mendekatinya duluan" ide Lay asal.

"Mwo? Andwee… aku tidak akan sanggup melakukannya" Jongin kan sifatnya pemalu, mana berani dia berinisiatif duluan.

"Ya tak masalah juga kalau kau tak melakukannya, aku rasa cepat atau lambat dia akan mendekatimu juga" ujar Lay sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kenapa hyung bisa seyakin itu?"

"Aish kau ini, kalau begitu jika sampai perkataanku benar bahwa Kris menyukaimu dan akan mendekatimu, kau harus traktir aku di kedai bibimbab di dekat jalan pertigaan itu. Mengerti? Sudah ya, aku duluan"

"Eh?" Jongin hanya bisa bengong melihat Lay secepat kilat keluar café meninggalkannya. Membiarkan Jongin termenung sendiri akan ucapan Lay tadi…. Mencari kebenaran kata-kata itu.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terburu-buru keluar gerbang sekolah. Jam yang melingkar ditangannya menunjukkan pukul 05.25 sore, padahal jam 06.00 sore dia sudah harus melayani pelanggan-pelanggan di Kafe Sweet Star, sedangkan jarak sekolahnya dengan kafe itu cukup memakan waktu. Biasanya jam 5 ia sudah bisa pulang, tapi karena tadi gurunya masuk sedikit terlambat dan menambah waktu mengajar maka terpaksa kelasnya pulang terlambat.

Sampai di dekat gerbang, Jongin melihat banyak murid sekolahnya berkerumun, membuatnya ikut penasaran. Biasanya setelah bel pulang seluruh anak akan bergegas pulang karena sudah jenuh berada di sekolah seharian. Jadi tentu hal yang jarang untuk melihat anak-anak masih berkeliaran di sekolah. Terlebih lagi saat ini mereka berkerumun di dekat gerbang.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun, teman satu sekolahnya sejak SMP ,yang ikut berkerumun dengan anak-anak lain.

"Ada namja tampan dengan mobil keren di seberang jalan depan sekolah, dia sepertinya menunggu seseorang, padahal jam pulang sudah lewat tapi orang yang dia tunggu belum juga muncul, kita penasaran siapa yang dia cari" jawab Sehun panjang.

"Tumben kau juga ikut berkerumun?" tanya Jongin pada temannya itu. Biasanya Sehun setelah bel akan langsung pulang dijemput kekasihnya Chanyeol yang kini sudah memasuki semester awal bangku kuliah.

"Chanyeol hyung telat menjemputku, dia masih ada perlu dengan dosennya" jawab Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Oh, pantas. Ya sudah aku duluan ya, gawat kalau aku terlambat kerja" tanpa menunggu tanggapan Sehun, Jongin langsung berjalan cepat (sedikit sulit sebenarnya, mengingat banyak murid sekolahnya yang berkerumun). Namun ketika ia sudah berhasil menerobos dan siap lari menuju halte bis di samping sekolahnya, ia diberhentikan oleh pemandangan di depannya.

Di depannya, pusat perhatian anak-anak yang berkerumun di depan gerbang adalah sosok yang semalam ia bicarakan dengan Lay.

Ya, dia Kris.

Kehadirannya membuat Jongin heran tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu karena Jongin harus bergegas menuju kafe tempatnya bekerja jika dia tidak mau mendapat poin karena terlambat.

Jongin pun bergegas menuju halte bis tapi lagi-lagi dia diberhentikan sesuatu. Kali ini ada yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Dan saat menatap siapa yang melakukannya, Jongin terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Kris, si pemegang tangan Jongin hanya menatapnya dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Ehmm… hyung. Ada apa? Aku harus bergegas ke tempat kerja. Kalau hyung ingin meminta bantuan atau sesuatu, mungkin hyung bisa meminta yang lain. Maaf" ujar Jongin.

Dan jujur dia agak risih karena kini semua siswa menatapnya. Mungkin mereka merasa sudah mendapatkan jawaban tentang siapa yang ditunggu oleh namja tampan pencuri perhatian itu.

"Aku menjemputmu. Akan ku antar sampai ke kafe" ucap Kris lembut.

"Eh?" Jongin masih dalam keterkejutannya. Sama sekali tak terlintas di pikirannya bahwa Kris disini untuk menemuinya. Lagi pula seingatnya dia tak memberitahu Kris tentang sekolahnya.

"Hyung….. menjemputku?" tanya Jongin ragu.

"Ya. Ayo, bukankan kau takut terlambat?"

"Tapi hyung…"

Kris tak memperdulikan ucapan Jongin, ia langsung menarik Jongin menuju mobil mewahnya. Jongin yang masih bingung hanya pasrah mengikuti Kris. Sedikit diliriknya siswa-siswi yang masih berkerumun di gerbang, beberapa temannya yang ada disana memberinya tanda penuh arti. Huhhh, sepertinya besok Jongin harus siap-siap dicekcoki teman-temannya yang kini penasaran tentang hubungan Jongin dan namja beraura pangeran itu.

Mobil Kris sudah berjalan. Jongin masih bingung dan detak jantungnya sedikit berdegub kencang karena tadi Kris memasangkan sabuk pengamannya. Membuat jarak mereka cukup dekat. Membuat Jongin bisa melihat jelas kesempurnaan yang terukir pada namja tampan itu.

"Ummm, dari mana hyung tahu sekolahku? Kenapa tiba-tiba menjemputku?" akhirnya Jongin mengutarakan hal yang membingungkannya dari tadi.

"Aku tak sengaja melihatmu memasuki kafe dulu dengan masih berseragam sekolah. Dari seragam sekolahmu aku mengetahuinya. Dan aku menjemputmu karena aku ingin" ucap Kris panjang (yang membuat Jongin terpana, karena ini pertama kalinya Kris berucap panjang lebar)

"Ingin? Kenapa.. hyung ingin menjemputku?" tanya Jongin masih sedikit tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya sudah ada alasan yang terlintas di benaknya kenapa Kris bisa menjemputnya. Tapi ia masih tidak yakin. Lebih tepatnya tidak percaya.

"Apakah tidak terlihat jelas alasanku eum?" tanya Kris balik.

"Aku….. masih tidak tahu"

"Aku ingin kita lebih kenal lagi. Tidak sebatas bertemu di kafe saat kau bekerja. Lebih dekat. Bisa bertemu di luar lalu mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu bersama " ucap Kris tenang. "Aku …menyukaimu"

Jongin tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Kris.

"Hyung… tertarik denganku?" tanya Jongin masih dengan keraguan.

"Kalau kau menyebutnya begitu.. Ya, Jongin" jawab Kris cukup tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, tapi karena dia mengucapkannya cukup keras, Kris pun mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apakah harus ada alasan" tanya Kris kemudian.

"Eh?….. mungkin iya. Jujur aku tidak mengerti mengapa hyung tertarik denganku"

"Jika kau ingin alasan yang pasti, aku pun juga tidak tahu" ucapan Kris membuat Jongin menoleh heran padanya.

"Tapi yang aku tahu hanya dengan melihatmu aku merasa senang. Melihatmu tersenyum membuatku ikut bahagia. Dan mulai saat ini… aku ingin menjadi alasan mengapa kau tersenyum bahagia"

"Aku.. tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa" ucap Jongin masih bingung "Hyung terlihat sempurna. Sedangkan aku biasa saja. Bahkan tingkahku masih seperti anak kecil"

"Suka dan cinta tidak seharusnya muncul dengan alasan. Karena bila alasan itu menghilang dalam diri orang tersebut maka rasa suka dan cinta kita pun akan terkikis. Karenanya aku tidak memiliki alasan khusus, yang aku tahu aku ingin menjadi alasan kebahagiaanmu mulai dari sekarang. Bagaimana?"

"Eh? Maksud hyung…..?"

"Aku tahu terlalu cepat jika aku menginginkanmu menjadi kekasihku. Jadi aku akan mendekatimu secara perlahan. Bolehkah?"

Masih dalam keterkejutannya, Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis pada Kris. Setelahnya Jongin terus tersenyum sambil menyiapkan diri menyambut kebahagiaan baru dalam hidupnya. Kebahagiaan baru di hari yang tak terduga.

.

Upsss, sepertinya Jongin harus menyisihkan uang untuk mentraktir Lay nanti.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga cerita gaje ini. Pasti ceritanya monoton ya -_-

Saya emang gak jago nulis cerita. Cuma mau ngeramaiin ff Kriskai di ffn aja .-.

No siders please,

Mind to review?


End file.
